PYB
Blue, Pink, and Yellow are 3 troublemakers. they wears outfits that match their hair, eye color. They have lighter skin. they look like my little pony characters. They may also appears as a Pegasus. later they all have black hair and black eyes. They're so strong but hardly to get killed and beaten! Name: blue, pink, yellow Gender: Unknown (looks male) Grade: All School: All Nationality: Unknown Birthdate: 2013-2014(they were awakened on 12th day of Chanting Moon/Lunar Calendar) Zodiac Sign: All Age: Eternal but they were 364 days old. Height: About child size(same height as yummy but soon, their height was switched to same size as a comedy world characters but switched back to child size when they're in kindergarten and pre-k school ) Birthplace: Falling Star dreamland Favorite TV shows: my little pony, equestria girls,Ed Edd n Eddy Favorite food:Takis Fruits and vegetables (addicted) Favorite drink:Water(addicted) Family: Magenta Purple Girlfriends: Mindy(pink's girlfriend) Tara(blue's girlfriend) Angelina(Yellow's girlfriend) Bio: the bubbles is Pegasus/ponylike humanoid creature (but later they were turned into dragons) that come from the sky landing on north pole with magenta and purple. they're troublemakers. soon, they now have a mouth and human ears. Girl & Boy Voices: Pink's voice: Kalya/Joey/brian Yellow's voice: Shy Girl/zack/brian Blue's voice: Tween Girl/eric/brian trivia Pink and yellow have same hair and outfit The bubbles have childlike/girlish features Pink's hair was brighter than magenta's In their 2nd look, pink and yellow wore the same shirt as blue. The bubbles have ability to teleport, turn themselves into lil peepz forms, stick figures forms, turn everything, use body temperature control that keep themselves warm/cool,they will use light by using their star on their forehead for dark, fly and glide, other magic powers. in true forms they turn their eyes into same color as their eyes and start to glow when it's dark, teleport, turn themselves into lil peepz forms,use body temperature control that keep themselves warm/cool. the Bubbles have similar personality as cutie mark crusaders from my little pony They're all are chubby bt soon, they become thin. They still can go to school. PYB does not age. they are immortal The bubbles turns into goo when they gets killed, beat up, other harmful things by other troublemakers and etc sometimes They get angry and start to shoot magic matching their color at them when anyone make fun of them PYB's normal was kayla, tween girl, shy girl but soon changed to david, zack, eric. their voice turned into brian. Their blood color was same color as them. PYB take turns to beat someone up and bad things. Pyb often fight over something and argue with each other. As a humans. they have same color tips on theirs fingers and toes. PYB don't eat all of food nor drink drinks except fruits and vegetables, water, . Blue is only character without it's hat. PYB is immune to gunsweapons and . there was no way to shoot them. they can be killed with magic wand and something. As true forms. they don't have stars and ears anymore. Yellow will cry easily when bad things happened. PYB's life span was 10,000 years. they live very long time. it takes too long for them to die. Pyb's health was 50,000 and their strength, defence, speed, attack, other states was very high. PYB's level was 241 Pyb was very stronger and faster, or powerful than Monsters. Yellow's power was electricity and thunder Blue's power was water and ice Pink's power was Light and heal They helps bad users and troublemakers to beat good users PYB can be weaken if anyone give them unnessary food. They will respawn about 2-5 days. Category:Unknown characters Category:Genderless Characters Category:Comedy World (characters) Category:Troublemakers Category:Mouth less people Category:Living Characters Category:Kids Show Lovers Category:My little pony fans Category:Protagonists Category:Secondary Protagonists Category:Characters who can fly Category:Characters who can glide Category:Characters who can swim Category:Character who have powers Category:Shapeshifters Category:New characters Category:Multiple Characters Category:Characters Category:Ageless characters Category:Characters who change their size Category:Character who change their forms Category:Trinity Hayes's Characters Category:Unhuman Species Category:Bronies Category:Pegasisters Category:Ed edd n eddy likers Category:2014 births Category:Never went to school Category:Chickenx4 fans Category:Dragons Category:Toothless people Category:Element Humanoid Category:Triple characters Category:Multiple Troublemakers Category:Takis fans Category:Wine drinkers Category:Character who are addicted to takis fuego Category:Characters who are bulletproof Category:Character who can't die Category:Characters who live very long time Category:SERGEANTCOMMANDARMY's Enemy Category:True Elements Humanoids Category:Powerful Characters Category:Strong people Category:Characters who have higher stats Category:Faster Characters Category:Healers Category:Characters who immune to fires Category:Characters who immune to guns Category:Fruits eaters Category:Vegetables eaters Category:Gangsters Category:British people Category:Characters who are stronger than anyone Category:Chartchers